Manhattan
by Freedom2000
Summary: Humanized Penguins of Madagascar! The penguins and the gang live in an apartment building in Manhattan. But Marlene and Doris have been kidnapped!(I know I need to get more original) Prepare for some Skilene, Dorski, and maybe even a little Prico. This is my first story ever. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first story EVER! It's probably not very good yet but it will get better in the future. I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or any of the characters, sadly. And on to the story! Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything.**

Chapter 1

Kowalski's POV

I wake to the most annoying alarm clock blaring into my ear. I reach out blindly and try to turn it off. It takes a few tries but it eventually turns off. My red hair that I should probably get cut soon is splayed in every direction across my pillow and it is still dark outside even though I can still hear traffic outside on the streets of Manhattan. I groan. How I hate Mondays.

** I **snatch my glasses up off my bedside table and, with effort, peel myself off of my bed. I get dressed in my usual outfit, khaki pants and a t-shirt with a science joke on it and I shuffle into the small kitchenette, reaching into the fridge without looking at what I take. I set it down on the table to see that it is a strawberry yogurt and I grab a spoon. I eat it slowly until I realize that I have to be somewhere in two minutes and it takes eight minutes to get there. "Shit", I mumble to myself.

I gulp down the rest of my breakfast and sprint to the door. I then run to the elevator and out of the apartment building. It takes me exactly five minutes to jog down to the tall brick building where I work. The building is mainly owend by a department store but my three co-workers and I rent out the basement. I pull the key out of my pocket and unlock back door of the building. I close it and lock it behind me. We always keep the door locked even during the day. I turn around to another door. This one is made of steel and it has a key code on it. I punch in the four number code and the door slides open. Yes, there are two doors. It is very secure and yes, very secretive.

The door slides open to reveal a cement room with a table, computer, and chairs. Three men sit at the table playing cards. One of the men has a purple Mohawk and a pierced ear. He also has a scar across his face. That's Rico. He's from Mexico and can't speak because of an accident from when he was younger. The man next to him is more if a boy than a man. He is sixteen years old with a nice smile and bright blond hair. He is wearing a lunacorn's t-shirt and a big smile. His name is Private. The last man is Skipper. He has dark hair cut in a military style and a broad build. He is the leader.

"Late again, Kowalski." He says without looking up from the card game. "You know what that means." "Yes, sir." I say knowing that I'll be staying late after work AGAIN, to clean the entire head quarters as I do most days because I am so often late. That is why everything is always so extremly clean here. I really don't understand how even though we all live in the same apartment building, they can all get here on time, and I can't.

"Good morning, K'walski!", Private greets me in his cheerful, British voice. "Hey Private, Rico." I say as I sit down. Rico gives me a nod. " It is finally time to close the Blowhole case." Skipper states with a smile. "Yes!" Private cheers. We have been working on this case for a while now and last week we had finally captured the mad scientist, Dr. Blowhole, who had been trying to explode the moon and cause chaos. It had been a lot of work and it had been very dangerous but we finally captured him and put him behind bars.

By now you might have realized that we have an odd job. I will explain it further to you. We are a special operations unit in Manhattan that deals with threats and chatastrophes and basically saves the world. Yeah, we're pretty cool. We help out the police and stuff and handle the things that they can't.

"Yeah, so nice work boys." Skipper says. " I'm giving you guys the day off tomorrow as we have no cases right now, but I'm sure a new one will show up soon. Crime never rests." " Thanks Skipper!" Private says. Rico gives a small. A day off tomorrow, yes! I can sleep in as late as I want to.

After work, I clean up the HQ and head back to my apartment. I step into the lobby and start toward the elevator. I step inside and push the button for the eight floor. As the door is closing I see my neighbors, Marlene and Doris who live on the floor above Skipper, Rico,Private, and I, running toward the elevator. I stick my arm out to keep the door from closing and they hop in. Marlene has long brown hair that she always wears up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She is super nice and is really optimistic. Doris has shoulder length blond hair with blue highlights and she is super smart and funny and sometimes a little forgetful. She is also really pretty, has a great laugh, a cute smile, a nice voice, a fun personality, great taste in music, and okay I'm rambling now. I've kind of had a little crush on her for a long time. Okay, not a little one, a big crush.

The two friends hop into the elavator. " Thanks for holding the door" Marlene says. "No problem," I say. "Yeah thank you so much, Kowalski!" Doris says. I try not to blush "We're going to the movie theatre, but I forgot my phone" Doris says " I told her that she doesn't need it, but she never listens and now we're going to be late." Marlene says. " I need my phone!" Doris says "I work at a hospital. I need to have it on me at all times in case one of my patients needs help."

"You have to silence your phone anyway at a movie theatre." Marlene says. "I don't." Doris says. I laugh and the elavator reaches the seventh floor. The girls get out. "See you guys later!" I say. "Bye." They reply.

The door closes again and I get out at the next floor. I head into my apartment and find some dinner, which for me means an apple and a ham sandwich. I sit down to eat it by the TV. I turn the news on and watch it. But fall asleep on the couch after an hour, excited for my day off tomorrow.

***Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You everyone who helped out by reviewing my first chapter! I really appreciate it! **

**Also, I still don't and never will own Penguins of Madagascar, sadly. I hope you all enjoy my next chapter! **

Skipper's POV

It was three in the morning when my phone started going off. I suspected it was my neighbor Julian who liked to prank call me all the time or Alice, my super crabby landlord. I went back to sleep without checking my phone.

After two minutes of sleep though it started ringing again. This time I picked it up. It was Marlene. She and I had been dating for awhile now even though it was a secret. I suspected that she just wanted to talk or something but when I picked it up no one answered. Than I heard a scream that probably belonged to Marlene and soon a man with a rough voice was snarling into the phone.

" Hello, Skipper." He said. "I really don't appreciate you locking up my cousin, Blowhole. I would like it if you would let him go. Otherwise, your precious girl might not ever breathe again, if you know what I'm saying. You know who I am and where I am. Come pay me a visit. I hope to see you soon."

He has Marlene. He has Marlene. I am freaking out. What I'm I going to do? I flop down onto the couch to think. I know who called me. Its Rako, the king druggy of Manhattan, Blowhole's cousin who we caught not to long ago. How does Rako know I was with Marlene? I need to call my team. I need Marlene back. I need to catch Rako and shut. Him. Down.

I call my boys and they are here almost instantly. "What's wrong Skipa'?" Private asks with worry clear in his voice. " Is there another case? No day off tomorrow?" Kowalski asks. "Men, I just received a phone call from Rako. He has Marlene and he wants Blowhole free." I respond attempting to keep an even voice. "Skipper I am so sorry." Kowalski says. " I know you and Marlene are dating and we are going to find her. We can start looking now." "How does everyone know we were together? It was a secret." The boys smile at me. I sigh. Some how they always know everything.

We sit down at the kitchen table to figure this case out. "Alright so. I know that Marlene went out to the movies last night." I say. "Do you think she was kidnapped there?" I ask. "Maybe we should ask Doris" Kowaslki says. " She went to the movies with Marlene." I have the feeling that Kowalski just wants to go talk to Doris but it may be a lead, so I leg him.

Kowalski leaves with Rico to go interrogate Doris. Me and Private stay at the table. " It's going to be okay Skipa'" Private says trying to reassure me. The boy has always had a way with feelings and he always knows if I'm sad or nervous or even scared like I am now. " Thanks, Private" I say. We sit there in silence for a few minutes before the door is flung open.

Kowalski stands there with eyes filled with frantic worry. Rico is right behind him. "Doris is gone." Kowalski says. " Doris is gone." He repeats.

Sorry for the long delay between chapters. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I know it was a super long wait between chapters and I'm really sorry.

Rico's POV

"Aye Karumba" I think to myself. Marlene and now Doris too have been captured. How does this even happen? I feel so extremly sorry for Skipper. It must be terrible to know that your girlfriend has been captured and has a good chance of being harmed. I feel bad for Kowalski too. He loves Doris just as much as Skipper loves Marlene.

We have to find Rako and destroy him!Explode him with dynamite and burn him! Poisin him and watch him suffer! Cut him down with a chainsaw! And now my mind is running wild... As usual. It happens a lot since I spend more of my time talking to myself than I do attempting to talk to others and ending up just grunting and having people try to guess what i'm saying. I hate not being able to talk since i always have so much to say but after my freak accident when I was just a stupid kid in Mexico trying to swallow a flaming sword like they do in that Alladin movie, I have had great difficulty talking.

But again, now my mind is running wild. Lets get to the real problem: Doris and Marlene are gone, in Rakos evil clutches.

I stood behind kowalski who was wild eyed, standing in the doorway of Skippers apartment. He was absolutly devastated, destroyed bny the knowledge of Doris' absence. So was Skipper about marlene. But lets recap...

Kowalski and I left a frantic Skipper in Private's comforting presence. We walked down the hall in a friendly silence until we reached the elevator. I pressed the down button and we hopped in. "I can't understand why Rako would do this." Kowalski said. i nodded. "I know that Skipper is worried right now, but still, it's really important that he doesnt overlook the detail that Rako has not caused any trouble in approximatly two years. I find it odd and I assume that Skipper would agree with me on the fact that it it is unlikely that Rako would do something this bold after all of this silence." Kowalski stated.

I thought this over. I totally agreed with Kowalski on this one, but i didnt have much time to think about as the elevator doors opened and we exited. We strolled down to Doris' door, it's the one across from Marlene's,and kowalski knocked on it. Usaully Kowalski gets super nervous and makes a big deal about it when trying to knock on his crush's door, but for buisness purposes he is fine.

He knocks on her door again because he is super impatient. No one anwsers. Before I know it he is frantic, banging forcefully on the door with his fists. Doris is probably just asleep or something, it is like four in the morning, but Kowalski is already a little on edge knowing that one girl is already kidnapped. I put a hand on his shoulder as to calm him down alitlle bit. He steps back to let me unlock the door.

That's one thing i'm good for. I have everything from tools to food to dynamite to even musical instuments on my person at all times.(Dont ask how). I pull out a paper clip and pick doris' lock with ease. Kowalski pushes the door open and steps in, switching on the lamp as he enters. I follow.

The apartment looks normal. Normal but empty. I decide to check the bedroom. I walk in to see a neatly made bed and evrything in its rightful place. No Doris. It looks as if nothing has changed since the last time she was home. And thats when it hit me... Doris didn't come home, Rako has her.

I wave Kowalski over. His franticness has grown into hysteria. "Where is she?! Where is she?!" He keeps repeating under his breath. "Gone" I whisper rasply to him, running my fingers through my spiky mohawk. "Doris Gone." I sigh. And with that Kowalski is running, running to tell Skipper, running to start the search for Doris. Oh yeah, and Marlene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marlene's POV

I had been yelling for about an hour before I lost conscousness for the second time that night. I lay in an iron cage in a dark room clenching the rusted bars with my sweaty palms. The last thing I remembered was Doris' frightend tearfilled eyes and the guards scrawny face telling me to shut up, before proceeding to hit me in the head with something hard.

That was the second time everything went dark. The first was even worse.

Doris and I had arrived at the movie theatre. We were going to see some super hero movie that Doris was really excited about. We stepped out of the car and were walking towards the door when we all the sudden we heard a tremendous screeching sound and turned to be greeted by blinding head lights. I caught a glimpse of a black pickup truck before I felt a tremendous pain and saw stars dancing in my vision. I don't remember anything after, until i found myself lying next to Doris in the iron cage.

We screamed and banged on the walls, or more I did while my friend huddled quietly in the corner with her eyes closed. I could tell that she was in pain from the car crash, she probably had a broken arm, I was pretty bruised from that fiasco of a crash, but there was nothing that I could do for her except attempt to get us out of here.

And then, soon, as you know, the scawny guard came and knocked me out. I don't know what happened to Doris after that but I hoped that she would be all right.

...

Some time later I woke up in a very different room. It was sickeningly bright and it smelled like snake. I was laying on a prestine metal table and I couldn't move. I mean it. I couldn't move. There weren't straps or anything but I was paralyzed.

I lay there, churning with fear. I didn't know where I was or what was happening. I was scared.

Soon though, I heard footsteps clicking. I waited and the footsteps came closer. Then, a bald man in a yellow jacket peered into my vision."Hello girl.", he said in an accent which was unfamilar to me (kind of like Gru's from despicable me) but lets get serious., "Glad to see that your awake."He finished.

I would have yelled at the man. I would have hurt the man. He is the reason I am here, frightend and bruised. I just want Skipper right now. I want him to hold me.

But Skipper isn't here right now. Just this bald man.

"So, how this works" the man hissed "is that you and your friends are expiriments of mine." I tried to move. I couldn't. "You are under a syrum developed by my scientists. It paralyzises you as you have probably realized." Yes I have, i thought angrily."You and the other girl will have a series of tests run on you. You see I'm close, so painfully close to discovering the secret to inventing a disease, a virus really that turns all who are affected into and your friend will be the key step to helping me achieve this goal. be proud." He stated.

After that he stepped out of sight. A few guards came in and picked me up. I was thrown into a dark bag and the next thing I knew I was sitting in a filthy concete room next to Doris and a heavily musceled man who I felt I had seen before.

On the plus though I had begun to slowly reagain my ability to move. I can make my hands and feet move now. Good thing the serum isn't permanent.


	5. Chapter 5

Doris's POV

Tears streamed down my face for what felt like an eternity. I was confused, scared, lonely, hurt, and most of all angry. I had no desire to sit here in this frigging prison filled with rats and the scent if death. My arm was hurting too but it wasn't that bad any more since the pain was masked by my frustration.

A few hours ago, or what I assumed was hours ago, an unconscious Marlene was dragged from our cell by a dirty guard. I had grabbed Marlene's foot in attempt to pull her away from the guard but after he pointed a gun at my head I resolved that my best option was to just let go.

Some time after that, a dark and muscular man who seemed to be unmoving and unblinking was tossed beside me into the cage by a crew of brooding guards. I was slightly confused as to what the man was doing here but I concluded that he was just a prisoner like me, however he did look slightly familiar.

Soon the man began to stir and eventually he sat up. I sat quietly and observed him. He let out a low groan. "Who are you?" I asked him quietly. "Who are you?" He responded gruffly. "The names Doris." I told the man. "Hmmph." He muttered, " you a prisoner too?" "Yeah" I replied.

We left it at that and sat in silence for a while. Marlene was thrown back in with us shortly. She seemed to be paralyzed as the muscular man was when he was tossed in here. "Marlene, Marlene." I said as I gently shook her. "Your friends paralyzed." The man said. "I know" I replied. "Just wait her out. She'll regain movement soon." He said.

And she did, after a few moments regain movement. "What happend?" I asked them. "There's a scientist. An evil,mad scientist wearing a yellow coat and has a bald head," Marlene whispered, "I woke up on a metal table and I couldn't move." She whimpered. I gave her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance that we were going to be okay.

"The same happend to me," the man added, " he said something about an expiriment to create a virus that will ravage the planet." "Yeah" Marlene said. " We have to get out of here." I said, cradling my wounded arm. "We need to make a plan." I added. "Agreed." My companions replied.

"But first," Marlene said, " What is your name sir?" I realized that he never answered my question before. "I'm called Rako." He responded. That name sounded strangely familiar.


End file.
